Grain bins are typically filled using a long, inclined grain auger having a lower end with an inlet and a raised upper end with an outlet positioned over the fill opening in the roof of the grain bin. The outlet has a chute extending into the roof opening to direct grain into the bin. An auger flighting extends through a tube to carry grain from the inlet end to the outlet end of the auger. It is difficult for the farmer or user to see or recognize when the bin has reached its maximum capacity, since the outlet of the auger extends through the grain bin roof such that the outlet is not visible from the ground. If grain builds up in the discharge end of the auger, the auger flighting may become plugged which can lead to damage of the auger flighting or burnout of the auger motor. One prior art solution to overcome this problem is to have a person climb onto the roof of the grain bin to visually observe when the bin is full, so that the auger can be turned off. However, such positioning of a person creates safety concerns.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved grain auger which prevents buildup of grain in the discharge end of the auger.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved grain auger having at least one blow-out door in the discharge end to release grain in the event of a grain backup in the outlet end of the auger.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a grain auger having a primary outlet at the discharge end and a secondary outlet normally covered by a door which can open if the primary outlet becomes blocked.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a grain auger having a blow-out door on the discharge end which is normally closed and movable to an open position if grain builds up in the discharge end of the auger, so as to allow grain to flow out the door opening.